This invention relates to electronic learning aids, teaching machines and electronic games. More particularly, this invention relates to electronic learning aids in the form of a game and using synthesized sounds, a game board and cards to teach the user information, such as letters in the alphabet.
Many games, toys and etc., have been produced over the years for teaching children to learn their letters, numbers, arithmetic and spell correctly, and/or learn other information. Examples of such systems are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,398 and 4,516,260. Systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,260, have included voice synthesizers.
The present invention provides another way of particularly teaching children information such as letters, words, etc., in a way which combines learning with playing a competitive board game with their peers or even parents.
The preferred embodiment of the game as shown herein, combines sound for instructional purposes and pictorial cards as learning aids together with a game board. The preferred embodiment permits two to four children to play the game while learning information, such as the alphabet.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new learning device, which combines teaching with a competitive board game.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a learning experience, which can be enjoyed while reinforcing learning of such information as the alphabet, words and etc.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a board game which not only will provide voice directions and questions to the user, but will by use of a game board get the user involved in a learning situation in which each correct answer results in a reward and which ultimately will result in the user providing correct answers having the best chance of winning the game.
The foregoing objects are achieved as will be described in the brief description of the invention and as described in the description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.